


Earl Grey

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken phone calls, Eggsy is not Amused, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - <i> One gets drunk and confesses via phone call.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> @krissielee and i did a mini drabbleathon and this was one of the prompts. i thought it would be fun having Harry be the one calling instead. hope you enjoy it! also the rule was nothing over 500 words, except both of us went over a couple of times, but not too badly! also all credit to get us, her, me both writing again goes to krissie. it's all her. 
> 
> note betaed or brit-picked, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

It had to be a dream, Harry assured himself, because he did not, ever get drunk. A gentleman can hold their scotch, thank you very much. No, it must have been a dream that He drank up the entire bottle he had of a lovely 18 year old single malt, with a peachy note to it, that Merlin had given him last Christmas, and then called Eggsy and left him a voicemail saying how much he loved the boy; how badly to kiss him, to see if he tastes like Earl Grey tea, because that’s what Eggsy always drinks. To see what he looked like spread out under him, or above him, riding him, slowly, so Harry could watch every single muscle ripple and tighten while he slowly rode Harry’s cock. 

Yes, it had to be a dream. Harry wasn’t even going to check his phone, because honestly, he wanted to keep up with this absurd idea of “the dream” just a little while longer. And, if Eggsy was truly a gentleman, he would never mention it either, and they could both go on living like nothing ever happen. 

But, a small, a very small almost possibly a single atom sized small part hoped that is wasn’t a dream, and Eggsy would run up to Harry and Kiss him and say how much he wanted those things as well. How badly he wanted Harry, how he wanked off in the shower thinking of how Harry smelled. 

And Harry really needed to stop thinking like that while at work, or he would have a problem on his hands. Just as he was thinking that, the door to his office burst open, and there was Eggsy, looking hurt, and really very pissed off. Before Harry could say a single thing, Eggsy shouted, “You had to be fuckin’ knees up to tell me this? Ya couldn’t ‘ave gone about tings the normal way, maybe ask me to fuckin’ dinner? You ring me up, say all those wonder narsty thing, and i’m supposed to act like it never happened right? Will fuck up, that’s not how this is goin’ to work guv.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, his pride was wounded, and he was slightly ashamed, but they were going to talk, and hopefully, if things went well, and Eggsy certainly acted as if this would be the natural progression, they would go to dinner, and after, Harry might finally find out if Eggsy tastes like Earl Grey afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!
> 
> if you want to see more works before they are posted here (plus all my other squeals and stuff) check out my tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
